


Vacation

by blushedhoney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Summary: The Pevensies decide to take a much needed vacation.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Vacation

The past few months in Narnia had been peaceful. Any conflicts that came up were minor and nothing of true concern. The kings and queens had started to settle into a comfortable routine, each Pevensie finding the role that suited them best. 

It was a welcome surprise when Peter suggested that they take a trip just for the sake of enjoying their time. Edmund jumped at the idea, already planning on how to sneak away with Peter. 

Lucy and Susan were equally delighted at Peter’s suggestion and immediately started making a list of what and who to bring along. 

Peter exchanged a knowing look with his brother, making Edmund’s whole body flush with heat. 

It was decided they would set out the next morning, the four spending the rest of the day making arrangements on how to take care of the castle in their absence. Peter promised they would be gone three days at most and that there was no need to worry. 

Lucy demanded they bring Mr. Tumnus, as well as the rest of her newfound friends. Peter agreed, adding them to the growing list along with Oreius and his closest comrades. 

“Lucy! We might as well be bringing the whole of Narnia along!” Susan laughed as she continued to write. 

“We could definitely do without most of these people.” Edmund said, his brows furrowing in frustration. 

“Edmund! They’re my friends, yours too!” Lucy whined. She looked at Peter for reassurance but he shook his head. 

“I have to agree with Ed here.” Peter stated. “It will take days to prepare an outing this large.”

“Sorry Lu, I’m with the boys on this one too.” Susan said. She began crossing out several names on the list and held up the revised version for Peter to examine. 

“That’s much more manageable. We can plan a larger party soon, okay?” Peter tells Lucy. 

“Fine. I’m holding you to that promise though!” She says, running off to gather her things. 

The three older siblings part ways to finalize their plans, Susan remarking on how excited she is. Peter and Edmund nod in agreement, although the two are excited in a different way. 

The following morning everyone gets up bright and early to travel down to their new favorite place. Edmund found it out while exploring with Phillip one day and they’ve all loved it. A lush opening in the forest with access to a lake for swimming and plenty of gorgeous views. 

The group sets off on their travels, the journey taking less than three hours. Once they arrive, everyone helps in setting up the camp, eager to get in the water. 

They change into their swimming clothes and take off down to the shore. Peter grabs Edmund with no warning, throwing the younger king into the water. Edmund pops up spluttering and cursing at Peter, struggling to get back at his brother. 

Lucy and Susan shriek with laughter as they watch Edmund continue to unsuccessfully submerge Peter underwater. Edmund soon gives up, turning his attention towards the girls. He starts to splash them with the cold water, making them shriek with shock instead of laughter. 

Peter joins his brother and soon all four siblings have created a water war amongst themselves. After several hours of swimming and laughter, they are called for dinner. 

“I’m starving!” Edmund proclaims, shoving Peter out of the way to grab his dry clothes first. Peter laughs and follows Edmund into their shared tent. 

He can’t help staring as Edmund strips out of his soaked clothes, his body warm with anticipation for what’s to come later. 

“Stop staring you idiot and get dressed! I’m hungry!” Edmund says, not so secretly enjoying the attention from Peter. 

“I can help if you’re hungry.” Peter says, stepping forward. 

“Yeah?” Edmund asks 

“Yeah.” Peter steps forward and presses his lips to Edmund’s. The two of them continuing to deepen their kisses until they hear Lucy yell for them to come eat. 

Peter pulls off of Edmund, stroking his thumb over his cheek. Edmund sighs in disappointment and the two quickly pull on their dry clothes. 

“I can’t tell if you’ve gotten better at cooking of if I’m just really hungry.” Lucy giggles. 

“Hey, I would say that I am a much better cook compared to you queen Lucy.” Mr. Tumnus says, laughing. 

“I will agree with you there. She nearly burnt the kitchen down last time!” Susan says, struggling not to burst with laughter. 

“At least she isn’t worse than Edmund! He can’t follow a recipe to save his life!” Peter about cackles. “He actually set the oven on fire!” 

“I remember that!” Susan says, unable to control her laughter any longer. “I don’t even know how you managed that!” 

Peter grabs at Edmund’s shoulder, still shaking with laughter. 

“Shut up.” He grumbles, shoving at Peter’s hand. 

They continue through the rest of the evening, each of them trying to one up each other with embarrassing stories until they can barely keep their eyes open. 

A chorus of “goodnight!” echoes through the camp as everyone retires to their tents. 

“I’m not tired yet.” Edmund says, glancing over at Peter. “I think I might still be hungry too.” 

Peter can’t help the grin spreading across his face as he opens his arms to Edmund, the smaller boy eagerly closing the distance between the two. The kings immediately continue their earlier exchange, muffling their moans against each others mouths. 

“Hey Ed, let’s go someplace else.” Peter suggests as they catch their breath. “I know the perfect spot. 

“Okay.” Edmund nods, taking Peter’s hand as they quietly leave their tent. Peter leads them to a soft grassy opening, lit up by stars and far away enough so the others have no chance of hearing them. 

Peter sits back against a tree, spreading his legs so Edmund can sit between them against his chest. Edmund happily settles into that space, feeling safe and warm as Peter wraps his strong arms around him. 

They sit like that for awhile, enjoying this rare moment of complete closeness without fear of being caught. Peter presses soft kisses against Edmund’s neck and shoulders, with Edmund occasionally turning his head so Peter can have his lips. 

“Peter?” Edmund asks. “Do you ever think about what it would be like if we went back?”

“I try not to. I don’t see the point in making myself upset over it.” Peter replies, tightening his grip on Edmund. “Do you?”

“Yeah. Sometimes.” Edmund sighs. “We’d probably be doing this in some random car park if we were back home.” 

“Ed-“ Peter starts hesitantly. “I don’t think we could be doing this if we were home.” 

“Oh. Right.” Edmund had nearly forgotten that it was considered wrong for him to be curled up in Peter’s arms. The Narnians wouldn’t care, they don’t care. He sits up, drawing away from Peter. 

“Hey, hey, come here.” Peter says softly, pressing another gentle kiss against the back of Edmund’s neck. “It just means that we get to make the most of this while we’re here.” 

Edmund turns around, pressing another kiss against Peter. “You’re right. I’m never letting you go.” 

Peter laughs, running his hands up under Edmund’s night shirt. Edmund lets out a soft moan as Peter rubs his thumbs over his nipples and sucks a mark onto his neck. 

“Oh Peter, please.” Edmund breathes, sitting up so that Peter can slide off his pants. “I need you.” 

Peter helps Edmund onto his back, taking a moment to admire Edmund underneath him. “Beautiful. So beautiful.” Peter murmurs as he slips Edmund’s bottoms off, exposing him to the cool air. 

Edmund whines as he draws his knees towards his chest, widening his eyes as Peter produces a small vial of oil from his pant pocket. 

“Have- Did you put that there before dinner?” Edmund asks, feeling himself start to blush. He knew this was coming, he was desperately hoping it was coming, but sometimes he forgets that Peter is expecting it too. How dumb of him, he should’ve thought to grab that himself. 

“Yes.” Peter says simply, leaning forward to kiss Edmund again. Edmund feels a finger begin to circle his entrance as Peter kisses him, letting out a groan as he pushes it in. 

“More, more Peter-“ He pants as Peter’s fingers expertly work him open, hitting him in the perfect spot. 

Peter has gotten three fingers into him before Edmund is crying out, telling Peter to just take him already. 

“Are you ready?” Peter whispers, gazing at Edmund. 

“Yes! What have I been telling you!” Edmund is silenced by his mouth pressed against Peter’s and his length starting to enter into him. 

Peter stretches him slowly, wanting to savor every moment he can have Edmund like this. He knows Narnia won’t be entirely peaceful forever, so he’s making moments like this count. 

The two of them are moaning as Peter moves quicker, wrapping a hand around Edmund’s erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“Peter, Peter-“ Edmund chokes out, digging his nails into Peter’s shoulders. “I’m so close, so close for you Peter!”

“I’m so close for you Peter!” Echoes in Peter’s mind, quickening his pace as it sends him over the edge. 

Edmund’s release comes not a second after, the two of them gasping each others names as they rock through their orgasms. 

They lay together for what seems like eternity, softly caressing one another and murmuring gentle praises. 

“I love you. I love you so much Edmund.” Peter tells him, pressing their foreheads together. 

Edmund smiles and closes the small space between them with a kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much inspiration for narnia fics so expect more to come:) leave suggestions in the comments if you’d like!


End file.
